Dancing alone
by Alecron
Summary: Loki enjoys dancing, he just doesn't want his brother to know. Thor wants Loki to trust him, but he doesn't know what to do.


**I apologize for any mistake you may come over! I have tried my best to spot them all!  
This story I wrote when I was bored, it's really short and simple. It's a little long in the start, but as soon as you have started it gets better… The sweet Thor and Loki parts do come along after a few sections :D So here you go!  
Thank you for reading :')**

Dancing alone:

«How does he do it? » Sif asked Thor as they were heading back from training. "How can he sit there all day, and just read!" Thor pulled his shoulders. "I don't know… I sure can't do it!" Sif laughed lightly. "Thor you couldn't finish a book even if you wanted to!" she pushed him in the shoulder. "Well then it is a good thing that I DON'T want to!" Thor did often wonder what it was his brother liked so much about reading, he couldn't think of a more boring thing to do, but still his brother loved it. They had always been different, but still Thor couldn't believe they were THAT different! "Well you go ahead for supper… I'll pick up my brother on the way." Thor said to Sif and parted from her in the hallways. He turned left and headed for the library.

When Thor walked into the library he found that his brother wasn't sitting in his usual chair, he walked around in the massive room and looked for Loki. When Thor found him, he stopped on the spot… Loki was dancing, his body moving around in circles and his arms swayed slowly with the music that wasn't there. Somehow Loki didn't need any music, the sight of him was enough to bring music to Thor's ears. Loki's upper body bent backwards in a very sensual way before it magically moving up again, making his hair swing. Thor was about to moan, the beauty was so unwritten that Thor was speechless. Well even if it had been written, Thor wouldn't have read about it. Thor could only keep the moan in because he knew it would alert his brother that he was no longer alone.  
As the seconds flew by Loki's dance became more intense, his whole body was pulsating.

"Thor?" Thor turned around to face Loki' teacher. "It's okay, Loki can't hear you… He is too far gone." Olve smiled and pulled Thor with him. "How long has he been dancing?" Thor asked after having swallowed hard, many times. "Well today he has been dancing for an hour, but if you mean when did he started dancing… That would be three years ago, he found out it was a good outlet for him. If you look closely you can see his magic pulsating around him." Olve smiled and sat down in the chair beside the one Thor had expected to find his brother in. "So he has been dancing like this for three years… not reading?" Thor asked surprised. "Oh, he reads too." Olve smiled and picked up a book. "He reads as eagerly and as quickly he used to." Olve looked over in Loki's direction. "Why doesn't he let anyone know? I mean I didn't know he danced." Thor sounded disappointed, Olve could hear it in his voice, so the elderly man leaned forward. "Dancing is Loki's thing… I only know because he is only alone when he is with me." Olve smiled to Thor and rested a hand on Thor's knee. "Don't be upset Thor, I am sure you would be the first one to know if he hadn't been so ashamed of it." Thor was surprised to hear that Loki was ashamed. "Ashamed, of that?" Thor looked over to find his brother in the middle of a jump that made him look like an angel that was taking of. "He'd rather be fighting with the rest of you… But just look at him, his body is made for this." Olve smiled and put the book back down on the table. "You go and eat, I'll send your brother after you when he is done. He gets rather pissed when he is interrupted" Olve laughed gently and followed Thor to the door.

Thor was walking down the hall when his brother came running up to him. "I thought you'd be in the dining room already." Loki smiled and walked beside his brother. "I was a little longer out on the field today." Thor said and smiled, he didn't like telling lie's to his brother, but he didn't want to make Loki feel ashamed about the dancing. "Oh, yeah I was held up in the library with Olve… I found real interesting book you see!" Loki smiled and walked closer to his brother. Oh had Thor only know how much Loki wanted to hold his hand. "Did you now." Pain struck through Thor, it seemed so easy for Loki to lie… Was it really simple for him to lie to his own brother like that? Thor wondered if Loki didn't trust him, like he once had. Loki was longing to touch his brother, if only hold his hand, and oh how he'd die for a hug! But Loki never found courage to ask, or just do it… They were after all brothers, Loki shouldn't need a reason to hug Thor.

"What was the book about?" Thor asked, as he was sitting beside his younger brother eating. "Book?" Loki asked, having forgotten all about that _interesting book _he had told Thor about. "The one you found today." Thor said, looking down at Loki who was trying his best to come up with something. "Magic stuff." He said, not looking up. Loki had been surprised, so his lie did shine through… Though Thor probably wouldn't have known Loki was lying if he hadn't witnessed it. "So what's this magic book called?" Thor asked, he knew he was being cruel… But he wanted to see how far his brother would pull the lies. "Emh… Magic in the nature" Loki said, sounding distant. "Oh, that sounds interesting. Maybe I should read it?" At this Loki only laughed. Loki's mid was spinning, the lies were lying heavily on Loki's shoulders. He didn't enjoy lying to his brother at all, but his secret needed to be kept.

Days passed and Thor couldn't forget about the way Loki's body had moved, he couldn't forget how it had made him feel. "Thor, what are you doing here?" Olve asked, as Thor was standing outside the library wondering if he should go inside or not. "Well… I don't know Olve." Thor sighed and let himself slide down the wall, as Thor was sitting on the ground, resting his head in his hands, Olve sat down before him. "Thor, your brother isn't being dishonest to you because he wants to… He feels he needs to." Olve said and looked at the eldest of the Odinsons. "But why?" Thor asked. "Why doesn't he feel like he can tell me the truth?" Thor was getting upset, a lonely tear slipped down from his eyes. "He doesn't feel near you anymore Thor, he is sixteen… You are nineteen, he is in a stage of becoming a young man… You are growing into a man, you two have never been further apart." Olve rested his hand on Thor and smiled. "Loki misses your company… Your touch." Olve got up and left Thor to himself, it was when he figured what he would do…

Thor walked into the room and straight over to his brother, Olve was about to protest when Thor grabbed his brothers arms. Loki whimpered gently as he snapped out of his trance, his eyes locked onto Thor… "Thor!" he tried pulling away at first, but Thor held his grip firm around his brothers' waist. As Loki calmed down Thor grabbed one of his hands and led them both in a circle. Thor felt a little awkward for a second, but as his brother followed and laughed with a shining smile Thor knew he had done the right thing. Never was his brother to dance alone again.

The two boys who grew into two men danced together every day, Thor would pull his brother into his grip and guide him around the floor. Loki would always laugh, deep from his heart. The brothers even danced before people, the first time they had danced in public was at their mother's birthday, as she had broken her leg and couldn't dance with them. Loki's laugh had pierced through the music in such a way that Thor could never forget it. When Thor went to sleep he could still hear the echoes.

"Thor, will you dance with me?" Loki whispered into Thor's ear. "Always Brother." Thor responded and lead his brother to the floors. Never did Thor let his brother dance lonesome again.

**Haha, I know it was really short and kinda' pointless… But I had fun writing it!**


End file.
